


The Angels Are Weeping

by Mistress_Serah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possible Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Serah/pseuds/Mistress_Serah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't that story of a lost little girl traveling the universe and beyond, searching for a Doctor. If you're looking for that heartwarming tale of a supposed deceased daughter searching and finding her traveling father. Look elsewhere. If that's your hope, turn away, plug your ears, cover your eyes. For this is the tale of young woman with 7 years of traveling under her belt and finally getting lucky enough to find her father. By mere coincidence. But if you remember, this wasn't that story. This is the story of the father and daughter catching a glimpse of each other and being forcefully separated. This is the story of a young woman finding solace with two traveling brothers, oddly enough, very similar to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Closer You Are

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own. Wish I did. I don't.  
> Though I have pre-ordered things and will own DVDs and such soon.  
> Very exciting stuff.

 

"The 61st Century!" The Doctor exclaimed as he led the way for Clara out of the TARDIS, his arms spread wide as he spun around. He was excited to, for once, show his companion a future where they didn't have to run for their lives. Where they could explore and have fun and forget. Without getting caught up in another disaster, that is. "Still Planet Earth but about 4000 years in your future. The music group, HAZR, is on a universal tour! I wonder if they've met me yet, let me see here..." The Doctor trailed off as he sniffed the air, his tongue protruding from his mouth as if he could taste the air, his odd way of trying to figure out the exact year. Clara laughed as she walked beside him, enjoying his odd antics. Though she had assumed he had been here at some point in his life as she thought she had heard someone calling his name. If by the way The Doctor was looking, it probably was just her imagination. "Ah, not yet! But we're close! In a couple of years HAZR is going to invent Subjective Fusion and Idiosyncratic Rock. Let me tell you, those guys know how to party!"

 

"So, just a concert this time?" Clara asked with a smile, prodding his shoulder with her finger. Faintly she heard it again, someone calling The Doctor's name.

 

"Clara, Clara, Clara...when will you ever learn? Nothing is ever as it seems unless it's exactly that. But with HAZR you had best believe it's never just a concert! Just wait and see, it's so much more and...Did you hear that?" The Doctor asked her curiously as he spun around, trying to find the source of the sound. A voice, a woman's voice maybe, it was too far to tell.

 

"Yeah, I've heard it since we left the TARDIS but I thought I may have been hearing things. Someone is looking for you? I thought you haven't been here yet?" Clara asked as they stopped and she to tried to find the source. That was when she saw it, or rather her. It was a young woman in cameo cargo pants and a green tank, a black and white stripped tote hitting her hip as she ran toward them. The woman's light blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her bangs swept over her forehead and covered the end of her thin brow as it was brushed behind her right ear. The woman stopped and yelled something else, hoping to catch The Doctor's attention. The woman was still too far away for Clara to hear exactly what she had said and as she turned to The Doctor to inform him of her findings she noticed his frozen state. "Doctor?"

 

"That's impossible." The Doctor murmured as he watched the blonde, Clara felt a twinge of jealousy at the familiarity in his eyes but shook it off, pushing him forward slightly. She looked away for a second and noticed he had already began walking quickly toward the woman, the smile on the blonde's face so large Clara thought she might burst. That's when she saw it, as she ran to catch up to The Doctor, Clara saw a statue right behind the blonde. An angel that certainly hadn't been there before, one that had a sinister smile. She quickly looked over to the Doctor and noticed he hadn't see it, it was strategically placed right behind the woman so that he couldn't see it. Small enough to hide behind even this woman's petite form. So maybe it had been there before? It was just hidden behind the small woman, but when she looked back toward the blonde Clara knew that she was wrong. For the small Angel statue now had its arms outstretched, reaching for the blonde.

 

"Watch out!" Clara yelled as she began running toward the woman---rather than after The Doctor, unsure as to what would happen but hoping to reach her in time. Confused, The Doctor stopped in his tracks and tried to see what Clara was seeing. The blonde, on the other hand, stood with furrowed brows before slowly turning around. Clara knew, that was when The Doctor saw it, the statue. She knew he would know what it was and how to fight it. But she also knew that they were still too far away to reach the blonde in time. Clara also knew that the woman realized this as well because she turned back to face The Doctor one last time, the look on her face broke Clara's heart.

 

"No!" The Doctor yelled as the woman mouthed her apology, her mouth opening to yell one last thing but it was too late because right before Clara's eyes, at the Angel's touch, the blonde woman vanished. All that was left to prove anyone had been there was the small statue of an Angel, the smirk sending a shudder down Clara's spine. "Clara! Keep your eyes on it! And don't blink!" The Doctor ordered her as they neared the statue, his sonic out and already scanning the statue as well as the area the woman had been standing.

 

"What?" Clara asked, her gaze leaving the Angel for a second to look at The Doctor before looking back, only to realize there was nothing there. "What the...Doctor it's...it's gone!" Clara frantically told The Doctor as she looked around, trying to find the statue. The Doctor glanced up from his sonic screwdriver and sighed in frustration as they stopped at the area the woman and the angel had once been. "Doctor what was that?" Clara asked as she searched the area, desperately trying to find the statue. "Doctor!" She yelled once more, finally gaining his attention again. He looked away from his sonic and over to her, the pain he usually kept so well hidden in plain view for her to see. His eyes bright with a loss she couldn't understand. "Doctor...who was she?"

 

The Doctor stood, gazing at the spot she had once stood, his trusty sonic screwdriver held limply in his hand. Clara opened her mouth to gain his attention once more but found that she hadn't need to. "That was..." The Doctor paused, eyes glazing over as he stared back at the TARDIS before his gaze returned to the empty spot. Clara waiting patiently beside him, watching as he struggled with the information. "My daughter."

 


	2. Tired

Sam Winchester was tired.

He's had a few hunts to distract him from the situation with his brother but now as they are on their way to South Dakota from Illinois, a good 9 hour drive, he has all the time in the world. Normally he would take this time as a chance to catch up on some much needed sleep. Surprisingly enough though, their previous hunt had been extremely simple and they had the chance to get a good night's rest. So he was wide awake with his mind churning, never a good combination. His brother on the other hand sat taping at the wheel, singing along to the music blasting from the stereos. Sam was grateful he had learned to tune out the loud music, opting instead to stare out the window and watch the world pass by.

Unfortunatley he had learned to tune out Dean's music so well that all he had now were his thoughts, he couldn't lose himself in the music much like his brother was doing now. Sometimes he wished he could. Especially with everything that was happening.

Ava Wilson. She was at the forefront of Sam's mind. She was still missing and although he knew he shouldn't, he still blamed himself for her abduction. Still blamed himself for her fiancée's death. No matter how hard or how often he looked, there was no trace of her. Wherever she was, he just hoped that she was alright.

Then there was Agent Henricksen. Sam knew that the agent would never let up on the search for the Winchesters, he knew that they would be fugitives for a long time. But it still didn't stop him from worrying, especially because his brother didn't seem bothered by it. That seemed the way it would always be, Sam worrying enough for the two. Being cautious enough for the two. Sam was the one who felt and worried.

Sam Winchester was tired. And as he glanced over to his brother once more, a sigh escaping his lips, he spotted something appear about 5 feet ahead of them. A young woman. Without thinking, Sam yelled for his brother and braced himself. The Impala screeched as his brother spotted the thing that caused Sam's distress, swerving to the right toward the forest and slamming on the brakes.

Sam Winchester is  _tired_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it's so short, I just kind of wanted to introduce the characters?
> 
> LOVE YOU TO BITS.  
> Review and be my mini Betas? 3


	3. Done

Dean Winchester was done.

He thought that throwing himself into cases would help him forget but it doesn't. The Impala helps. His music helps. Drinks definitely help. But he can't forget. It isn't the fact that they are on the run, or the missing girl, or even his father's death. He worries for his brother but that's not what bothers him.

It haunts him even in his dreams. And he knows he shouldn't think about it, knows he should forget. The world was just an illusion. A world the Djinn created from his deepest desire. For his mother to be alive. The world that had been created out of that desire had been wonderful. Though he hated that he and Sammy hadn't been anything like they were in the real world, Dean knew that he could have fixed the relationship. It would have taken a hellava long time but they were brothers. Nothing was worth more than blood. He knew he could have made it up to his mom for everything he had done. He hoped he could get Jessica to like him. He knew he would have spent the rest of his life with Carmen.

But that's what hits him the hardest. That he thinks back on it as if it  _were_  reality. The illusionary world was just that, an  _illusion_. It wasn't real. His mother is dead. His father is dead. Jessica is dead. Carmen never existed. And he  _hates_  it. He hates that it wasn't real. He hates that it was just an illusion. And he hates that even when the case is done and dead, the illusion still affects him. Dean still dreams about his mother alive. His brother and Jessica happy. He still dreams that  _he_  is happy.

Dean grabs a drink and turns up his music once more, glancing over to Sammy to see that he too is lost in his thoughts. He continues to tap along to the music, forgetting the inner turmoil temporarily as he has everything he needs. A beer, his music and his Baby. With the added bonus of his brother by his side. The pair on their way to South Dakota to visit a man, Bobby Singer. They hadn't seen the man since Ohio, when he helped them out of a situation with a Trickster. Although they kept contact, Dean hoped that he would be able to relax at the Singer Salvage Yard before moving on to some other cases. Dean thought that there might be something in Cold Oak, South Dakota but figured that since it was considered the most haunted place in America, it was probably just nothing.

Dean Winchester was done. And as his brother yelled out in alarm in the same moment that he spots the woman 5 feet away from him, he curses loudly and roughly turns the steering wheel toward the forest. In the back of his mind, he takes note of her yell for her father but ignores it as he is so focused on slamming his foot on the brakes.

Dean Winchester is  _done_.


	4. Let Me Help

"Dean!"

"Son of a bitch!"

Sam and Dean Winchester simultaneously yelled as the Impala screeched to a halt on the side of the road, their hearts nearly beating out of their chests as they turned to look at the other. Dean sat, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel, watching his brother who was in a similar state. Sam groaned, arms stretched over the dashboard as he turned to look at his brother as well. The two sighed in temporary relief as they saw that the other was alright, just a bit shaken by the sudden appearance of a young women in front of their car. And as they turned to look back on said blonde, they noticed that she was completely whole. There were no limbs or parts of her body fading in and out of existence, her clothes looked new[and clean]and she hadn't disappeared yet. Which meant a number of things; the most important, she definitely wasn't any sort of vengeful spirit or ghost. The fact that she had appeared, literally out of nowhere, raised a great deal of suspicions with the pair of brothers though.

The way that the blonde simply stood there, arms limp at her sides, sent a surge of worry through the hunters. They had never encountered a monster that acted much like she was now. "What do you think Sammy? Demon?" Dean asked warily as he loosened his tight grip on the steering wheel and turned his body fully so that he was facing his brother. Turning his head slightly to give himself a better angle to watch the frozen blonde woman.

"Maybe? We won't know until we test her, she's got to be pretty strong if she can just appear like that. But I dunno Dean, when have we ever seen a demon act like that? She hasn't moved an inch since we stopped. She didn't even flinch when she saw us coming straight for her, a demon would have at least done something. Attacked, laughed, came over here, disappeared, sent us flying." Sam considered with a sigh, dropping his arms from the dashboard and onto his legs. He bit his lip and craned his neck to join his brother in looking back on the young woman.

"Well I'm not taking any chances. What else could she be? A ghost? We can see her and she looks pretty alive from here, so I doubt it. She's way too human-like to be a Daeva. We wouldn't be able to see her if she was a Reaper and I've never heard of anything else that can teleport." Dean listed off the possibilities, his mind churning with any alternatives.

"You know...she  _could_  just be a regular human. Or maybe she's like me, Ava, Andy or Max. She could just be in shock, 'cause that looks a lot like shock to me dude." Sam reasoned, though he knew his brother didn't want to hear it. To Dean, it was bad enough that there had been 5 of them, technically 2 now as Max[and Andy's brother]was dead and Ava was missing, but Dean definitely didn't want to know how many of these... _special children_...he had to deal with. "I mean, come  _on_  Dean, look at her."

Dean groaned and looked back at her again, taking note of the fact that she hadn't moved an inch. Then he remembered her yelling for her dad before the car had stopped. Dean ran a hand over his face and groaned once more. "Fine! But we're still testing her for the basics. There's no way in hell I'm taking any chances." Dean reluctantly agreed, tacking on his own condition, and leaned over his brother to open the dashboard. In it was everything the two needed in their everyday lives as hunters: fake FBI badges, countless other fake IDs, a massive amount of credit cards, a flask of Holy Water, a small container of salt, a silver knife[and spoon/fork combo just in case]and a small piece of iron. He also had a pair of .45-caliber pistols, one of which he took for himself and the other he gestured for Sam to take. The two had their preferred guns but that was in the trunk and Dean didn't want to take any chances. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the gun, climbing out of the car and watching as Dean put his gun securely in the back of his pants. Dean then placed the small chunk of the iron rod and silver knife in his pockets before opening the flask of Holy Water. He slammed his door shut loudly, watching as the women didn't even so much as cringe at the sound, and began walking in her direction. Sam quickly noticed his brother's stance and shut his door. He quickly ran after him, reaching him in second's before stopping in front of him.

"What are you  _doing_? You're just going to throw some water on her and expect her to be okay with that?" Sam whispered harshly as he glanced back at the woman, hoping she couldn't hear them. "Why not just throw the iron rod at her or cut her with the knife while we're at it!"

"Well what else do you want me to do? I seriously doubt she'll notice." Dean muttered as he lifted the flask up a bit, the lid hanging on the side as he gestured for his brother to move. Dean rolled his eyes annoyed as his brother stood his ground and opened his mouth to make a suggestion. "I swear to God if you tell me to say Christo..." That got Sam to shut up, bitchface intact and pointed straight at him. "Seriously, she didn't notice us coming straight for her, she didn't notice us stop[and we were pretty loud]on the side of the road, she didn't even flinch when we slammed the doors and she obviously can't hear a word we're saying. Believe me when I say that you're not as quiet as you think you are Sammy. She can't hear shit right now and saying Christo ain't gonna help."

"Fine, but you're not going to throw water on her, if she really is in shock then that won't help her." Sam told his brother as he snatched the flask, gesturing for his brother to go on ahead. Sam followed right behind his brother, dumping some of the Holy Water onto his hands before stuffing the flask in his back pocket. Dean rolled his eyes and kept one hand behind him on his gun as they neared the woman.

"Hey lady!" Dean yelled, hoping to gain her attention but receiving no response. The two glanced at the other and each took one side of her, circling around her so that they could face her.  _'She's kinda hot.'_  Dean mouthed to his brother with a quick smirk, the blonde could have been anywhere between 18-24, perfect for Dean if she wasn't a monster. Sam rolled his eyes and took note of her glazed over blue-gray eyes, her lips a bluish tint, her small hands shaking slightly. Sam's brows furrowed in worry as he stepped in front of his brother, successfully interrupting him, and softly put a hand on her bare arm, nearly forgetting about the Holy Water he had drenched his hands in.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" Sam asked concerned, glancing above her head to his brother who had noticed her lack of a reaction to the Holy Water, just a simple flinch to the coldness.  _'Told you.'_  Sam mouthed. He then glanced to her neck which held a simple silver locket, which ruled out two of the three most common weaknesses of the monsters they faced. Which meant that his theory of her being human was looking better. "Miss?" Sam asked again, worried that there was something seriously wrong with her. That was until her glazed eyes moved from looking beyond the brothers and up to the hazel eyes of the tallest Winchester. "Are you alright?"

The blonde tilted her head slightly, eyes glazing over and returning to look beyond the road. Sam noticed she was trying to focus on him but whatever had put her in this state was stronger, the symptoms were obvious and his theory was looking more and more plausible. She was just a human who had been forced out of her reality and was in shock. Her difficulty to concentrate, her tense muscles, the slight shaking of her hands, the low temperature of her body, low energy, shallow breathing, the numbness to everything around her, and he had a feeling her pulse would be rapid. It all pointed to the same thing; emotional and psychological trauma, in other words, shock. "Wet." Her voice was so soft Sam nearly missed it, the faint hint of an accent laced into the single word.

"What?" He asked confused for only a moment as she glanced down toward his hands before looking up at him again. Sam understood quickly enough, removing his hand and beginning to dry it on his shirt. "Sorry about that! You kinda appeared out of nowhere and when we stopped I spilled my water all over me." He informed her, watching as she looked at his clothing, her eyes narrowing for a second, before humming in response, her eyes beginning to glaze over again. The brothers took this opportunity to look to the other, a small discussion of what to do with her happening over her head.

"Doctor?" Dean asked curiously as he caught a snippit of the garbled mess she was uttering to herself. Dean glanced over to his brother for a moment before ducking his head so that his eyes were level with the small woman, standing at a mere 5'4", compared to their 6-feet, he was beginning to believe his brother about the whole,  _'she's not a monster'_  theory. But that still meant something horrible for the brothers; a strong monster that had the ability to teleport people and a strange woman who needed to go home. "Do you want us to take you to a hospital?" At the shake of her head, Dean tried again. "You looking for someone? Meeting someone? Have a friend that's a doctor?"

"It doesn't matter." She whispered softly, her english accent making itself known to the brothers. Dean sighed and straightened up, shrugging his shoulders as he looked to his brother again.

"Miss?" Sam took over once more, warm hand back on her cool arm. The blonde turned to him and tilted her head once more, what little concentration she had on him. "We want to help you okay? Why don't you tell us what happened? How'd you end up here?"

"I was...I finally found him...after all this time...all these years...I found him and I was...taken." She struggled, her thin brows furrowed and her eyes shining with unshed tears. Sam waited patiently as she opened her mouth to say more, no words leaving her lips and so she closed them again.

"Taken?" Sam echoed, briefly turning his head to meet his brother's gaze with a raised brow. "From where? Where are you from? We'll get you back to him if you tell us where you're from okay?"

"From?" The blonde asked, the laugh leaving her form was hollow and forced. Sympathy seized Sam's heart as she smiled up at him. "Nowhere."

"Aw come on, really lady. You've gotta be from somewhere. What about your friend, the doctor dude?" Dean asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Doctor?" She murmured, the smile disappearing within seconds. "He's...it's impossible. I can't go back." She informed them, gaze flitting to her wrist before going back to the boys. The two noticed but made no comment on it, they'd talk about her glance at her weird-looking watch later.

Dean grimaced as he looked to his brother, who shrugged in return. "Okay you can't go back. Uh...well what's your name? We can't really keep calling you lady or miss right?"

"My...name?" The blonde asked softly, a small smile formed as she seemed to be recalling a fond memory. "Jenny. My name is Jenny."

"Jenny...what? Just Jenny?" Dean asked, his brow raised at the simple nod of her head. "Oh...kay. Well my name is...Dean, and that huge guy next to you is my brother Sam. Why don't you tell us what happened, maybe we can get you back home?"

"You can't help. It's...impossible. It's..." Jenny trailed off as her eyes glazed over once more, staring past the brothers. "Cardiff."

"Cardiff?" The brothers echoed as they watched the woman uncertainly, not giving them anything more than that.

"Okay, that's something. Cardiff, what state's that in Sammy? Close by?" Dean hoped as he turned to his brother, whose brows were furrowed as he tried to figure out where Cardiff was. Sam shrugged his shoulders helplessly as he came up with nothing, though he had to admit the name sounded slightly familiar.

"State?" Jenny muttered questioningly, unsure as to what they were talking about. Unfortunately before either could answer or comment, the blonde wobbled a bit, finally unable to stand any longer. Though Sam knew that should have happened much earlier, it still surprised him as he and his brother quickly reached out for her, wanting to make sure she didn't collapse.

And although he shouldn't be thinking it, Dean was going to take his chance. Jenny was totally his type; small, blonde, and hot. Plus he had to admit, the military style outfit was totally working for her. But of course with his luck, this was another job and Sam knew exactly what he was thinking because his annoyingly humongous brother was quicker. "Whoa there, come on. You should sit down." Sam suggested, his arm wrapped around the blonde's small shoulders as he helped her to the Impala. She said nothing as she obediently followed, eyes glazed over and staring in front of her. As Sam was leading her toward their car, he looked back toward his brother with a look that said,  _'Really Dean? Now?'_ , while he just shrugged in response. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's now nonchalant attitude, it wasn't even 5 minutes ago he wanted to kill the poor girl, and nodded his head toward the door.

As soon as Jenny was seated in the driver's seat, Dean leaning against the car and Sam knelt beside her legs, she looked around confused, effectively interrupting anything the brothers would have said. Her thin brows furrowed and her eyes blinked rapidly as she finally took in her surroundings. "Cardiff, Wales. Say Something." Jenny instructed as she looked to Sam, brows still furrowed but her gaze now fully on his knelt form.

"What?" Sam uttered surprised as he looked up at his brother, brows raised in confusion. His gaze quickly returning to the blonde when he realized where Cardiff, Wales was located and why it sounded to familiar. "Wales? That's in the UK! Is that the last place you were?"

Ignoring Sam's questioning, Jenny's gaze then moved to look up toward Dean, requesting the same of him. "Uh...UK? You're talking about Europe aren't you Sammy? How'd she end up here?" The eldest Winchester asked his brother, who simply shrugged his shoulders helplessly. If whatever had teleported her in front of their car had moved her from Europe to America, halfway across the globe, then this monster they were dealing with was much, much stronger than they had initially anticipated.

"You sound like Jack. Why do you sound like Jack? Do you know him?" Jenny asked hopefully, her english accent more pronounced as she gained more concentration, her eyes large as her gaze shifted between the two brothers. The two frowned, not wanting to take away the hope so quickly.

"Jack who?" Dean asked, trying to think hard on anyone they could have met named Jack.

"Harkness! Captain Jack Harkness." She informed them, the hopeful look never leaving her features.

"Jenny, we're sorry. We don't know any captains. Or a Jack Harkness either." Sam informed her slowly, hand resting on her knee as he saw her deflate. "But your friend. You said he sounded like us, he's American?"

"American? Oh...oh. I'm in America." Jenny quickly realized, her shoulders slumping as she leaned against the chair. "What year is it then?"

"Year?" Sam asked, brows furrowed by the odd question. "Uh...2007." Jenny whistled low when she received her answer, nodding her head slowly. The brothers were confused with her reaction but decided to question it later, their main focus now should be to find out what had brought her here. "Okay...well. Why don't you tell us what happened? Let us help you."

"Why?" Jenny asked, head tilted to the side as she watched Sam. Her tone simply curious, not defensive or offended like some other people they've come in contact with. "You can't help me. It's impossible." She informed them. "Also, you wouldn't believe me anyway. It's only 2007."

"Listen Jenny. Just tell us what happened, you can trust us not to laugh at you." Dean reassured her, ignoring the last part of her statement, not understanding her meaning. He waited until her gaze was focused on him before continuing. "Now the person that took you, did the-"

"Person? It wasn't a person. It was a monster."

Sam and Dean Winchester stiffened at the obvious admission, no doubt or waver in her voice. No fear or anger. Just a simple statement but one which held a knowledge they knew they would need. This, they knew, was going to be a monster they had never faced before. "A monster?"

"Yes." Jenny confirmed, head tilted as she watched the two carefully. "What have you seen?"

"What?" Sam asked confused by the question, thinking that she assumed they had seen what brought her here. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not from London but I travel through Europe the most often, I've only come to America a handful of times but no matter where or when I end up no one acts as you do when hearing someone talk of monsters. I should have seen it earlier, but when you came to me you were defensive, you're carrying weapons. I know the stance of a soldier carrying a hidden gun. And you, your hands were wet which would make sense because you said you spilled water on yourself but your clothing and shoes are dry. You were testing me, for what, I don't know. But now that you've deemed me to be safe you want to help me but not solely to help me. You believe that I can help you find whatever brought me here so that you can stop it, though because you carry weapons I assume you mean to kill it. But you can't, I've tried." Jenny rambled as she thought back and reasoned and revealed their intentions, head tilted once more, watching as the brothers grew defensive.

"How-" Dean began but was once again interrupted by the blonde, he was seriously starting to get annoyed.

"I'm clever." Jenny said simply, Sam noticing that she hadn't said it in any way to sound condescending or rude. It was just a simple fact. One which he knew to be true. "If you do want to help me, I won't fight it. If you can help me, I'd love it actually. I'm stuck here, alone, and there's no way for me to go back. Having some friends would be nice." She told them with a smile, the brothers glancing to the other unsure. Jenny ignored the look and the feeling of dread that sat at the pit of her stomach at the prospect of being left alone again. "I've read in the Library once that the monster that brought me here are mostly seen throughout Europe but there was a massive amount of them in New York in 1938. There was also one seen in a graveyard in Queens but that was in 2012 so it doesn't matter. The one that brought me here though has been following me for a while. It seems like you've never encountered one before so I could tell you more about them and how I was able to stay away from it for so long? They're impossible to kill but I can help you, knowledge is power right?" Jenny asked, beginning to sound a bit desperate.

Sam felt horrible, he had wanted to help her but they couldn't really take her with them. Their lives were dangerous. Dean had to be thinking the same thing as he watched the blonde. "I may not look it but I wouldn't be useless, if that's what you're thinking. My dad hates violence and is a bit of a pacifist so I've been doing my best so that when I found him, he'd be proud. J has helped a lot with that actually but I _am_ a soldier, I'm not weak. I know how to fight and I can take care of myself. I wouldn't be a burden. Just until I can find a way back." Dean grimaced, Sam wouldn't like it but he had made his decision. He knew whatever they decided, Sam wouldn't be happy. This whole situation was shitty but at the mention of her father, Dean didn't need to think on it any longer.

"Fine." Dean muttered, the grimace stuck in place as Sam shot up, turning to his brother. He wanted to pull him aside and talk this out, make sure this was a good idea. But Sam had to admit, not only did he want to help her but he was curious. Too curious if you asked Dean. Jenny was smart, that was proven to them, he had to admit she was pretty and she was...odd. She was a mystery to them. She mentioned things that made no sense, she knew about monsters that they had never heard of before, she looked way too young to be a soldier, she clutched her bag like it was a life-line and every time she mentioned going back home she would look at the leather strap on her wrist.

"Oh brilliant!" Jenny exclaimed relieved, ignoring the brothers stare-off. "I really don't mean to do this but I'm going to pass out now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Like I've said before, I am Beta-less and therefore I apologize if that was...well...not good. I may or may not have rushed the end. But I'm tired and I didn't want you all to wait any longer! Hopefully it's good enough for you all!
> 
> Update: Jenny(The Doctor's Daughter) Added to Characters. Rating changed to T for language.
> 
> LOVE YOU TO BITS.  
> Review and be my mini Betas? :3


End file.
